Railroad tracks have typically utilized a track bed with a series of parallel, spaced apart wooden ties laid thereon. The rails are then laid on top of the ties and perpendicular thereto, and are then secured in place with metal spikes. Recent developments in the railroad industry have led to the introduction of concrete ties, primarily because of their increased durability. These concrete ties have a steel "chair" secured to the tie and resting upon its upper surface which is designed to receive a steel rail retainer clip. When the rail retainer clip is forced into the chair, often by means of a blow from a sledge hammer, the clip engages the lower flange of the railroad rail, thereby holding it securely in place. For the rail to be removed, the clip must be removed from the chair by compressing it and then sliding it rearwardly from the shoe. The prior art device for removing manually these clips is a device which somewhat resembles a very large pair of pliers. This jaws of the device are forced together to compress the clip and are then rotated rearward to withdraw the clip from the chair. This method is extremely laborious and slow, and often results in injuries to the workers.